


I missed you too

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: #I love these guys, #Meowrails, #dream bubbles, #fluff, Other, you have no clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius spent a long time looking for his Moirail in the dream bubbles and he is happy when he finally finds her</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you too

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I felt like writing, even thought someone has probably already written it. Oh well  
> Ive never written anything for either of these guys, so I hope I did okay with them

It had been such a long time since you’ve seen her. You hoped that she was still alive, instead of dead on the dream bubbles with you, but you know it was unlikely, which only made you sadder.

Days, weeks, months you spent searching for her in the dream bubbles, emptiness gripping your heart. 

Sometimes you saw another girl that looked like her, but it wasn’t your beloved moirail. Sometimes you saw someone who looked like you, but you never spoke to him. He seemed to have a matesprite and a moirail and besides, he didn’t seem very interesting in meeting you anyways. 

Eventually you stopped looking for your olive blood, choosing instead to sit near a small creek, just thinking and reminiscing, always with a sigh. 

It was there when you heard it. A screech of excitement, echoing across the dream bubble. 

You leaped to your feet, the ground cracking beneath you as you ran to the other end of the dream bubble, thoughts stuck on only one setting.

_Nepeta, Nepeta, Nepeta_

Your mind screamed the name, clinging to the small thread of hope that surrounded that one name, the hope that you would see your moirail again. 

The thunder of your blood pumper and your foot steps made it impossible to hear anything, but somehow, a voice, a voice you thought you would never hear again.

“Equius?” She was right there. Right in front of you, her oversized jacked draping her small shoulders like always. Her grey sweatpants handing loose around her ankles.

he looked the same in every possible way except her once glowing cat eyes were now had white as your own.

“Nepeta.” You breathed, your feet stopping.

“EQUIUS!!” She leaped on you, tail flying behind her. You wanted to hug her so badly, but you know what would happen. Her spine would shatter and she would be dead again, this time with no hope of returning. You couldn’t do that.

“Equius, Equius, Equius Im so happy to see you!” The young troll girl perched herself on your head, purring happily. “Ive missed you so much! After Gamzee killed you, I attacked him and he killed me, which wasn’t fun, but Im getting to see you again, so it all works out!”

You smiled. “I am happy to see you too Nepeta.” Her claws raked softly through your hair in the way that she knew you enjoyed. “Lets go and sit down somewhere, Nepeta.”

“Okay!”

The two of you walked in silence for a while until you broke the silence again. “Nepeta.”

“Yes Equius?” she purred

“Ive missed you too.”


End file.
